detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:LordVamdemon666/Torneo de OST Ronda 2
350px|center ---- Introducción Saludos de nuevo, y bienvenidos a la nueva ronda del Torneo, ahora tendréis que escoger a dos de los cuatro Soundtracks restantes para que puedan pasar a la Semi Final de este torneo. Un placer de vuestro burócrata Resumen de la Ronda Anterior Openings Estos fueron los resultados de la primera categoría. * En el primer enfrentamiento, en el cual se disputaron la victoria Mune ga doki doki y Feel your Heart, recibió la victoria Mune ga doki doki, con 8 votos a favor y 3 en contra. * Mientras, en el segundo enfrentamiento, entre Nazo y Unmei no roulette, la victoria fue de Nazo, esta vez por soberana paliza con 11 votos frente a 1. * Repitiéndose la misma situación que en la primera batalla, pero esta vez entre Truth y Giri Giri chop, la victoria fue para Truth. * Y en el cuarto, y último enfrentamiento de esta categoría, me complace comunicar, que entre el duelo disputado entre Mysterious Eyes y Koi wa thrill shock suspense, aunque no fue por paliza, de hecho estuvo bastante reñido este duelo, pero el vencedor fue Mysterious Eyes, digno de su victoria por supuesto. Endings Aquí tenéis los resultados de la segunda categoría. * Bien, el duelo en esta ocasión fue entre Step by Step y Meikyu no lover, el vencedor fue Step by Step por paliza de 10 votos a 1. * En el segundo enfrentamiento de esta categoría de endings, entre Hikari to Kage roman y Kimi ga inai natsu, el vencedor ha sido Kimi ga inai natsu cuya victoria fue bastante reñida con 5 votos contra 3. * En el tercer enfrentamiento de esta categoría de endings, entre Negaigoto Hitotsu dake y Koori no ue ni tatsu yo ni, el vencedor ha sido Koori no ue ni tatsu yo ni, curiosamente ambos de la misma intérprete. * Y finalmente, en la disputa entre Still for your love y Free Magic, la victoria fue para Still for your love. OST He aquí los resultados de la categoría final. * Entre Conan no theme y Break my lies de Two mix, ha ganado Conan no theme por mayoría de 6 votos contra 1. * Entre Conan no theme ballad version y Kimi ga ireba, la victoria fue para Kimi ga ireba, bastante reñida la cosa con 6 votos a favor y 4 en contra. * Entre Truth "Conan version" y Hannin no Ajito, el vencedor ha sido el primero con 8 votos a favor y 2 en contra. * Y finalmente, entre Conan no Shori y jiken Kaiketsu, el ganador ha sido el segundo, con 4 votos frente a 3, reñida esta batalla. Votaciones Openings Detective Conan Opening 1 Mune ga doki doki-0|Mune ga doki doki Detective conan opening 3-0|Nazo Detective_conan_opening_5|Truth A Great Detective of Love Detective_Conan_Opening_7|Mysterious Eyes ¿Cuál es tu Opening Favorito? Mune ga Doki doki Nazo ¿Cuál es tu Opening preferido? Truth a great Detective of Love Mysterious Eyes Endings Ending1|Step by Step HD Detective Conan Ending 4 - Kimi Ga Inai Natsu|Kimi ga inai Natsu Détective_Conan_Ending_6_Vostfr|Ending 06: Kōri no Ue ni Tatsu Yō ni Detective_Conan_Ending_7_-_Still_for_your_Love|Ending 07: Still for your love ¿Cuál es tu Ending Favorito? Step by Step Kimi ga inai Natsu ¿Cuál es tu Ending preferido? Koori no Ue ni tatsu yo ni Still for your love Soundtracks Detective Conan Theme Song|Conan no Thema Detective Conan - Kimi Ga Ireba Lyrics|Kimi ga Ireba Truth conan version|Truth 'Conan Version' Detective Conan Orig. Soundtrack - 18 - Case Resolution|Jiken Kaiketsu ¿Cuál es tu Soundtrack Favorito? Conan no Theme Kimi ga Ireba ¿Cuál es tu Soundtrack preferido? Truth (Conan Version) Jiken Kaiketsu Categoría:Entradas